The Second Page
by vine
Summary: I know it’s been done millions of times, but this is my story of the second girl page.ON HIATUS because my computer ate my rough copy.
1. Stealth and Mistakes

"What?"

"Not another one."

"What's her name?"

"Like I asked her."

"Shhh, here comes the Lump."

The boys I was eavesdropping on fell silent, and I right above them, stopped breathing.

Keladry of Mindelan, first girl to knowingly try out for her shield, known around these parts as the Lump, walked over. Though only in her second year as a page, she was already over five feet, which was how, when she stood underneath me, her head was only three feet below me, so that when my grip faltered, my hand hit her head square on. She jumped about a foot, then slowly looked up.

By that time, I was gone, crawling on down the ceiling of the hallway. She didn't see me, but the boys did.

The last thing I heard before turning the corner was the boys' angry muttering.

"Did you see that?"

"Like a human Immortal…"

And they were almost, in a twisted way, right.

So, this is my first Tammy fic, and I need feedback! Should I keep writing?


	2. Rumors and Questions

Mutters and curses followed me as I walked down through the long tables. They had quieted down by the time I had found my sponsor. Then, I couldn't help but stare, for there he was, Joren of Stone Mountain, sitting with a few friends, and not a square inch to spare between them. What I was supposed to do now? So, like an idiot, I just stood there, waiting for them to notice me. On the other hand, maybe I didn't want them to, when I clued in to what they were saying.

" That Dunlath girl is something, eh? Says less than the Lump. What are you going to call her, Joren?'

"She's Spider, but we're not going to get much of a chance to use it. She'll be gone by the end of the week, you mark my words."

"Not as tall as the Lump, either. You're right. She'll be gone in no time at all."

I fumed. Then walked over to an empty next to my year mates. Owen. I think.

As I sat down, Owen turned. His eyes widened, and he turned to the person sitting next to him, and whispered into his ear. The stranger turned and stared, but I was too surprised with the person sitting three chairs down to notice. I was thinking whether to open my mouth, or stay silent, but then, the king walked in, and all stood. He waved us down.

"I'll talk after you eat. I can remember how hungry you must be by now."

The king said the blessing, and everyone started eating. But I admit that I heard not one word of the prayer, and looking back, I can't even remember what I ate, for throughout the whole meal, I stared at the king, oblivious to even the talk that circulated around me. But if I had been listening, like my teachers had taught, I would have heard something along the lines of…

Prince Roald: "Kel, another girl! Who's her sponsor?"

Neal: "I think I heard the Stump talking about her. He called her Lady Calia of Dunlath. I was going to tell you, but…"

Kel: "Yes, go on."

Neal: "I forgot."

Roald: (quickly) "So, who's her sponsor?"

I heard the last bit quite clearly, for as soon as the prince asked, Owen turned and poked me out of my reverie.

"So, who's your sponsor?"

He startled me so much, I answered without hesitation;

"What?"

There. 'What.' The first word I had said in the palace.

Not a great first impression.

Yah, that's the end of chapter 2. Now, to thank my reviewers…

Bambolieblue, I'm glad you liked it! I tried to update as soon as possible.

bbllgirl4ever,  I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Thanx for reviewing!


	3. More Questions, No Answers

O.K., I'll TRY to write a longer chapter this time. Oh, and last chapter, you got a taste of the characters we all know well. Just curios… Who's your favorite, and were any of them OOC?

" I asked you who your sponsor is. Is he sick or something? I don't see him here." "No, he's over there," I pointed out Joren and his cronies. 

The older boy spoke up: "You've got Joren?" his voice was frosty as he spoke Joren's name.

Before I had a chance to confirm, and ask why he wanted to know, dinner was over, and the king captured my attention once more.

When I got back to my room, the first thing I saw was a lumpy package lying on my desk. It appeared to move slightly, though I couldn't be sure. Usually, I'm no alarmist, but this was different. I tread cautiously. Was the seal faked, or genuine? Had it been previously opened? These were the thoughts going through my mind, when someone knocked on the door. I froze, instincts churning. Then with a voice that I would shirk at mentioning, even now, someone said:

" If you don't come out, wench, you'll rue the day you were born!"

It was the voice of my sponsor, Joren.

_If I don't answer, maybe he'll go away. Please, Gainel, let it be so._

"I know you're in there. Don't try to deny it!"

Still I made not a sound.

Suddenly, I heard a voice I did not recognize exclaime: "Hey, Why are you hanging around the Spidren's room?"

Silently, I begged the person who was talking to shut up.

"What did you call her?" Vinson sounded perplexed, but then, he usually is. The other boy was not, and as he told Joren the whole story, I started looking for a bolt hole. My eyes fell on the windows. The bottem one would be too obvious if it were left open, but the top one…

Five minutes later, I was running across the frost-covered courtyard, shivering. But not from the cold. No, I was shivering with ill- gotten excitementthat seemingly radiated from the oddly shaped green package which was, at this moment, tucked under my shirt in the hidden pocket that also held a note with a few, very sharp feathers.

Ah, the suspence mounts! And now, cookies for my reviewers…

**Alianne Swoop: Sorry, my computer is suffering techi problems. But I'm glad you liked it!**

**Eowyn the Flamer or Ccer: Sorry. Like I said before, techi problems. I have a beta, but she's away for a bit.**

**Sapphire Sprite: And here is more!**

**Pussin Boots: It's okay, your not the only one who gets confused easily!**


	4. Flashback 1Waking Up

Sorry about the long wait, the end of school is a busy time. I'll try and update more frequently.

A/N: This will be the first flashback chapter, and it will _really_ short. Sorry about that!

The first time she saw an immortal was five weeks before the Event. She had run to her mother to tell her of the 'strange birdie with sparkly wings.' Her mother had just laughed her well-polished laugh along with her well-polished friends. "Isn't she just adorable? What an imagination!" One man had not laughed along with the others, however. He just glared, and when no one was watching, he delivered a hard slap to her temple. She seemed to fly back, but she knew better than to cry out. "Little ones should be seen, and not heard," he would growl, "especially girls." She had learned her lesson. So, a week later, when the birdie brought two friends, and offered her a ride in exchange for a key to the castle, she happily kept this a secret from all but her teddy bear. 

I hope to update really soon, and with a _way _longer chapter.

Now, reviewer time…

Sapphire Sprite: Not Neal or a lover, remember, she's only 10. (But speaking of crushes and such… have any ideas about whom? Can't be anyone already taken) But remember what she said about her 'teachers'?

Alianne Swoop: I can't tell you what's in the package, but I can write more!

Bambolieblue: Actually, if you think this is exiting, good, but in a few chapters, (if all goes as planned) it'll be a lot more so!

Dragonicora: Thanks for the complement, and I am hoping that the chapters will gradually become longer.


	5. A startling discovery, for you readers

o. K., on to the next chappy. Just to let you know, this fic. is centered around my OC, Celia, and all flashbacks will belong to her. Now enjoy!

I woke up gasping. I had never felt such a strong presence. It was unlike anything I have ever experienced. Like a Wyvern, except… not. More noble, seemingly. I groaned, and fell out of bed.

My first lesson was hand-to-hand combat. My eyes lit at the sight of one of many arts my masters had drilled me on since… before. The lesson went smoothly, as I tried to pretend I was new. I got by in staff work, though I acquired many a fine bruises. Archery, too, was challenging, as I was taught in a way different style. I couldn't help but grin, however, when we came into view of the stables.

"What, Spider? Share whatever amuses you, please," Vinson sniggered, and placed himself between me and the stables. Great, with my luck, all the good mounts would be gone by the time I arrived.

"Leave her alone, Vinson." The older page I had noticed last night spoke in such a way that made _me _want to punch him, and he was defending _me_!

I quietly excused myself from the boys' argument, and made my own way down to the stables.

"Excuse me, sir?"

The husky stable hand leered down from the hayloft.

"You new?"

I nodded.

He grunted, and came down to stand next to me. On solid ground, he was almost a half-foot taller than me. But then, I only stand at 4'7", about as tall as the lone Stormwing that was, at this moment, flying above.

Greetings, War-brother

Greetings, War-sister. How goes the ground? Any food down there?  
None now, brother. There may be some on the border with Scanra

Thank you, war-sister. Good luck with you task

Happy feeding, war-brother

"Miss?"

Duh duh duh…

A/N: Drat! Another short chappy! Oh well, what can you do…


	6. She finally gets her horse

**Sorry about the wait; I was away, and then I was trying to decide exactly what _was _in the package.**

I shook out of my reverie.

"Miss," the stable hand looked apprehensive. "Would you like to choose a mount?"

I nodded, feeling distracted by my chat with the Stormwing.

The stable hand led me towards the stalls in front, but I was drawn to the back by a whinny. Two stable hands were trying to lead a horse towards a back door, but she was putting up a good fight. And what a horse! Her flanks shone with the light of the moon. Her hoofs screamed of speed and endurance. She was lean and wiry, and, on her forehead, stark white against her black head, was a many-pronged star.

I immediately rushed to the horse's side, ignoring the stable hand's cry of; "Miss, stop!"

I didn't see the man who motioned for them to stop, nor did I hear the voice that told the men holding the horse to let go. All I was aware of was me, the horse, and the space between us. As soon as I reached her, I mounted, not bothering, or maybe forgetting, of the cumbersome nuisance they call a saddle. But as I was petting the horse, complementing her beauty, I became aware enough to catch what the man was saying.

"Her name's Starshadow."

I blinked rapidly, and looked down at the man who had spoken. It was Stephan, the chief hostler. He was frowning.

"Look, sir, I can explain…"

I braced myself for a rebuke, but none came. On the contrary, when he looked at me, I saw his face lighten. Then he looked back at the three stable hands, and a cloud once again obscured his features.

"What did I tell you 'bout that horse?"

His voice sounded as if it wasn't used regularly enough, which reminded me faintly of my own.

The voice of the stable hand that dared answer his question was the opposite. In a high, whiney voice that was, in my opinion, used way_ too_ much, he pleaded his case.

"But sir, It can't be trained. We thought it best…"

Stephan made a shooing motion with his hands. As the men walked away, I heard him mutter, "Some things aren't meant to be broken."

As he handed me some reins, I couldn't have agreed more.

**Ok, now that I'm back, I'll update more frequently, and you know I love reviews… Oh, this chapter may have been a bit off, since all I know about horses are what I've read in Tammy's books. The next chappy should be more interesting, at least.**


	7. Owen and Baird

Yes, here I am again. Sorry about the long wait, and boring last chapter. I really need to work on updating regularly. Grimaces Oh, there's a rumor going around that you're not aloud to answer reviews? To be on the safe side, I'll stop until I know for sure.

"Celia? Celia! Wait!"

Walking up the hill between the stables and the castle was only made bearable by the pull of lunch and a soothing bath. Most people chose to run, but I merely strolled, relaxing for the first –and probably last- time that day. Typically, I was interrupted. Turning, I saw, to my bewilderment, that the voice belonged to Owen.

"Celia of… Dunlath, right?" Not waiting for my answer, he went on. "I saw what happened last night, how you climbed out that window, and how you ran off-" I stiffened. "-what happened?" seeing I meant to ignore him, he frowned. "Do you _ever_ talk?"

I couldn't help it. I smiled. "Only when I can't help it." Slyly, I added, "Funny, you always seem to be around when I slip."

To my surprise, he blushed deeply. The bell rang, and Owen waved, and ran off. I just stood there, to shocked to move.

_He likes me,_ I too, felt my face burn. _He barely knows me, and I've been bitchy every time he talks to me. Even though it seems as if everyone here hates me, he likes me._ For once in my life, I forgot about the big picture, and let myself be enveloped in the niceties of a normal life. _Just don't expect it to last._

I stepped into my next class, mildly pleased for the last few. I didn't feel behind at all, and the work I had been assigned was a nuisance, but nothing I didn't know. As soon as I stepped through the doorway, however, I found myself on my knees. Owen, having seen me fall, ran over, followed by a few others.

"Are you okay?"

I did not recognize who was talking, but it didn't really matter. I could give them no answer but a grimace. I could tell one, if not both, kneecaps were out of place. _Gainel,_ but what a mesh of presences! I could feel at least one basilisk, which made sense, since I heard the teacher of this class, Tkaa, was one, but I also sensed a few dead Spidrins, a Stormwing relic, and something that felt like a basilisk, but younger, and much, _much _stronger. I had heard of how some palace mage had come to take care of a baby dragon, but I thought it was all smoke. Now, however…

I seemed to pass out, because suddenly, I was wide-awake, and the pain in my kneecaps was down to a faint tinge. My headache, however, had intensified a thousand-fold.

I felt a shadow above me, and looked upward to find a friendly face staring down at me, as if from a great height. I blinked, and the man's features blurred, then sharpened. I could now identify the face of the castle's head healer, Duke Baird of Queenscove.

"How you feeling? My son tells me you caused quite a stir."

"Your- son?" I managed to force the question, though it was more air than anything else.

"Neal and his friends brought you in, saying you had collapsed in one of the classes. I don't suppose you know why you fainted?"

"The heat?" This time, I managed to complete the sentence before collapsing back on my pillows. Mithros, what a headache!

He grinned down at me again. "No, but nice try. Have any more guesses?"

I shook my head quickly, no. Then I immediately regretted it, because my world started to spin, and there was black at the edge of my vision again.

"Neither do I. It's a mystery." He was also shaking his head. " I think you could solve it, if you wanted to. But I won't give in to wishful thinking."

He turned away, but not before I saw the grin spread widely across his face.

_What a strange man!_ And I passed out.

I know the 'long' chapter doesn't make up for the wait, but I'll try to get another chapter up real soon, and I promise they'll get more interesting. More Owen/Celia too, if I have anything to say about it. Also, in a few chapters time, you'll find out what was in the package, and who sent it...


End file.
